Alice and Jasper Shuffle Drabble!
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: I wrote these 6 SUPER SHORT mini stories on my favorite Twilight couple while I had my iTunes on shuffle. It's a ton of different songfics including Corbin Bleu, Tiffany Evans, Katy Perry, Blink 182, and RJA. Please read it and join the shuffle club! AxJ!


Alice and Jasper Shuffle Drabble

**A/N:** This is all ALICE AND JASPER! YAY! I've decided to do this because I read a really cool one like this for Harry Potter and it inspired me. Here are the rules:

Turn your music player (iTunes, Rhapsody…etc.) on to shuffle

When the song comes on you write whatever comes to mind about a pairing or character.

Write a short drabble (about 100 words….more or less…)

The Catch: you can only write about that song while the song is playing.

When the song is over…STOP!

Move on to the next song….do at least five.

NO CHEATING OR PRESSING PAUSE! AND NO EDITING AFTER!

HERE GOES NOTHING!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well…..I do own an iPod…named Cullen…..but that's about it…

**Note:** Some of these are human...

**Push It to the Limit- Corbin Bleu**

"Jasper please!" Alice begged.

"But why? It's not worth it!" Jasper gasped out, trying his best to convince her.

They were going to have to run the rest of the way.

"I can see it! It's gonna be worth it!" Alice pushed him.

"RUN!" Emmett shouted from the finish line. Alice sprinted forward.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped holding his side. "Oh, just go on!"

He sat down, gasping for air. Damn marathon race.

**Promise Ring- Tiffany Evans **

She was waiting for him, naturally, in that diner where she had first seen him.

The bell above the door rang quietly. And in walked a tall, blonde man….not bulky…but not scrawny.

"Alice!" He grinned upon seeing her.

"Jazzy!" She hopped into his arms.

"I've got something for you."

"Oh?"

He pulled out a velvet box, with a pink ribbon. Inside was a simple ring, with a small heart shaped diamond.

"Alice, I promise not to hurt you, or lie to you, I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life. Will you wear my promise ring?" He asked.

The whole diner had turned to look at him.

"Well…I've got just a few requests,"

"Anything."

"Walks in the park, sweet things." She smiled.

"You've got it."

"Guess I'll rock your promise ring." She shrugged and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John**

I always felt kind of bad for Jasper. It was so hard for him to resist. Sometimes I feel like it might break my heart.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" He apologized. I looked into his deep red eyes.

"It's ok." I replied.

"I know it hurts you."

"Just….don't go breaking my heart on purpose." I smiled and rubbed his arm gently.

"I couldn't if I tried." He said to me softly. "You always help me."

"When you're down, I'm your clown!" I grin.

"You had my heart from the start."

It was one of our favorite games. It always cheered him up after he slipped up. Rhyme time always meant something had gone wrong…but in the end it was okay.

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Why was she still hanging around that jerk? All he ever does is hurt her?

"Alice, why don't you just…spend the night here?" I ask her.

"No…he'll be mad if I don't come home." She hurriedly covered her bruises with makeup in the mirror.

"But Alice…" I couldn't tell her now. It would be too difficult.

She left in a hurry. Mumbling something about being late…

Something in my gut told me to follow her…so I did.

"Do you think this is funny?" A voice screamed from their apartment. The door was open.

I caught sight of him hitting her.

"Hey! Don't you hit her!" I shoved him out of the way.

Poor Alice was on the ground sobbing. Blood...streaming down the side of her cheek.

"She's had enough!" I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with me.

"J-jasper!"

She was safe now. Nothing could hurt her. I wouldn't allow it.

**All the Small Things- Blink-182**

Alice is always such a caring little creature. My Alice.

She's the one who has supported me through everything.

Yes, she can be bossy…

_"Turn the lights off!" _

_"Carry me home!" _

I can honestly say that she's the best trip I've ever had. She's given me the biggest thrill of my life.

She always remembers everything. And I can always trust her. If she says something isn't true, I know I can believe her. It's never been that way with anyone else.

It's all the small things that I love about Alice the most.

**Waking Up in Vegas- Katy Perry**

"Oh, god, what are we doing here?" I sat up.

Jasper, next to me on the bed, groaned and sat up too.

"Uhm…Alice, why are we in Vegas?" he asked.

"I have no clue." Everything from the day before was a blur.

He was dressed up as Elvis…and his class ring was on my hand. Did we get married?

As soon as he noticed his outfit, he jumped up, causing the glitter on his clothes to shake off and scatter to the ground like a soft snow.

"Alice….what did we do?"

"I honestly can't remember." I whispered.

He searched his wallet….it was empty.

"I've got a massive headache." I said, hunched over.

"That's what we get for waking up Vegas."

**Without Love- Hairspray Cast**

There was no way on earth that Alice and Jasper could live without each other.

Without each other….life was like the seasons with no summer.

"Alice," Jasper sighed, Alice in his arms. "Never set me free."

"Never." She agreed.

Alice's life without Jasper was like a beat that she couldn't follow.

"I'll be yours forever!" He kissed her on the forehead.

Days like these were Alice's favorite. Days spent in each other's arms.

"Without you….my life is like a week with only Mondays." Jasper smiled down at Alice.

"Like a circle with no center." She agreed.

"Never leave me without love." They said together.

**A/N:** Wow…those are really crappy. On the plus side…now I've got some AWESOME ideas for songfics! Please leave a review!


End file.
